Awkward
by Suadela
Summary: In which Kaito Kid learns that looking so much like Shinichi Kudo can put him in awkward situations.
1. Awkward

_This is my first fanfiction. Ever. I've finally gotten my stubby nose out of the books and decided to write something. Go me! This is a oneshot that may or may not become a series. Read and enjoy._

_Summary: In which Kaito Kid learns that looking so much like Shinichi Kudo can put him in awkward situations._

_Disclaimer: If I owned it, that would mean I could draw and come up with hundreds of murder scenarios and be rich… and Japanese._

Awkward

Kaito Kid perched himself on a high pillar and grinned down as the shrunken high school detective who was trying to put him behind bars burst through the door. Things were always exciting when Conan Edogawa was chasing him. Unlike the police task force out for him, the boy knew how to think on his feet and that made every encounter with him one to be ingrained in his memory. He had yet to steal the jewel (and keep it for more than a few minutes) when Edogawa was there and the faux-kid had yet to catch him or discover his identity. Obviously.

With tonight's heist safely in his coat, the winds perfectly for his glider and the crowd below cheering his name, Kid's smile widened and Conan finally spotted him.

"It ends here, Kid," he yelled pushing a button on his belt causing the inflatable soccer ball to spring from it and the boy kicked it, hard and accurate as always.

Kid sidestepped the ball easily but then something happened that he did not expect and that cause Conan to smirk. He slipped on the slick surface of the roof and crashed into the bushes on the lower riser of the building.

Unfortunately he was not alone on the roof and he had just lost his hat and monocle. Looking up he saw something that made his Poker Face go bye bye in favor of the whole jaw dropping fish look.

"Shinichi?"

Mouri Ran and her friend Suzuki Sonoko stood in front of him with shocked expressions.

Well this is awkward, Kid thought.

* * *

_This being a oneshot there is not any more to it. I'll leave what happens next up to you. I don't know if this is going to be a series of oneshots or not. But I hope you enjoyed it._

_Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! You can use that friendly button on the bottom of the screen on the left side. _


	2. Stepmom

_Wow, I didn't realize how addicting writing oneshots could be. And thank you for the reviews! If you see any more mistakes, feel free to tell me what they are so then I can fix them._

_This oneshot is not a continuation of the previous story. Sorry about that. If you want to continue any of these ideas, just let me know and then reference back to this story and you can do it. I would love to read what you come up with._

_Summary: In which Ran gets a stepmom._

_Disclaimer: If I owned it, that would mean I could draw and come up with hundreds of murder scenarios and be rich… and Japanese._

Stepmom

Ran stood nervously beside Conan as they both waited to meet her new stepmother. Finally throwing in the towel in his marriage with Eri, Kogoro had went off on some case and came back announcing that he had eloped with a beautiful woman.

Ran, of course, was devastated and did not think that she would take too kindly to this new woman. But she'd try and give her as much a chance as possible. After all, she was seventeen, not a spoiled brat and if her stepmother didn't try to raise her or be her mother, things should be okay, right?

Conan on the other hand had his own worries with the news. With someone else in the house and most likely sleeping in the same room as Kogoro, where was he going to sleep? He did not want to be in the same room with the man and his new wife. Nuh uh, no sir. Not happening.

They heard the footsteps of multiple people climbing up the stairs and Kogoro opened the door to reveal the woman he had chosen to marry. And as he said she was beautiful.

Kogoro coughed to clear his throat, "Presenting Mui. Since I've married her it's too crowded to stay. We're going to be moving in a week. So pack up." With that he grabbed Mui's hand and ran off to show her the house.

Only when he dragged her away did Ran notice that someone had been standing behind Mui. The teenaged boy shuffled a bit and pulled his baseball cap lower to hide his features.

Kogoro shouted from somewhere upstairs. "Ran, show your new brother around town! And take the brat with you!"

Ran stepped closer to the boy and gave a small bow wondering what the other teen was trying to hide. "Hi, my name is Mouri Ran and this is Edogawa Conan." Conan also gave a bow and scrutinized the somewhat familiar figure in front of him.

The boy returned the bow, keeping his face hidden. "Kuruba Kaito. Nice to meet you."

* * *

_Not that I think this would ever happen but the idea wouldn't leave me alone and I thought it would be funny. Hope you enjoyed and that friendly button is awaiting your mouse click _

_And what Kaito is hoping to accomplish by hiding his face now, I don't know. They're gonna see it eventually. Anyway, take it and run._


	3. Dangerous

_Nope, still not a continuation of the last chapters._

_Summary: Not only is looking like Shinichi Kudo awkward, but it's a bit dangerous too._

_Disclaimer: If I owned it, that would mean I could draw and come up with hundreds of murder scenarios and be rich… and Japanese._

Dangerous

This would be the last time he ever impersonated Kudo again. Who knew the teenage detective had such dangerous enemies? But he supposed it would explain at least partially his _little_ situation. Honestly, these guys were as bad as Snake. Kaito Kid debated on whether or not he'd be safer staying Kudo or blowing his cover and confessing to these whacko's that he wasn't the detective and he just wanted to snatch that pretty jewel and be gone in a puff of smoke.

Gin cocked the gun he had pointed at the boy's head. "This time, I'll make sure you're dead."

_Okay, yeah. That was short and I don't think as good as the last two, but hey! I'm writing again. That's what counts, ya?_


	4. Oops!

_A.N. Hm… not too happy with the way this one turned out. It started out okay, but the end… I dunno. And I don't know how to fix it. I just got another idea I hadn't really seen and thought it would be amusing. Hope I pulled it off… Well, g'night. I'm goin' ta bed._

_Summary: In which Kid becomes more careless than usual._

_Disclaimer: If I owned it, that would mean I could draw and come up with hundreds of murder scenarios and be rich… and Japanese._

Oops!

With the whole deal about one Shinichi Kudo shrinking into a grade-schooler, Kaito had to admit that he had gotten somewhat careless. But he really couldn't be blamed for that! Seriously! Looking so much like the guy was just too good a chance to not take advantage of at every possibility. No crazy postures to fit into a disguise of someone much shorter than him. No wearing prosthetic boobs that felt _way_ too real (seriously, how much time had it taken his dad to come up with _that_?) And no makeup. None, nadda, zip. With all the running around he did carrying all that stuff, not to mention his Kid supplies, could be quite bothersome at times.

And there was the added fact that the dunderheads that made up the police crew allowed the detective to go and do pretty much anything he wanted. So, you really couldn't blame a guy for taking up the opportunity if things were that easy.

He had to admit though; Kudo knew how to play dirty. It was one of the things he both liked and hated about the guy. It made Kaito keep on top of his game, which was what made being Kid so fun, but he also stood a much higher risk of being caught for good.

He grinned impishly as the young detective stared blandly at him. It was just the two of them so Kid didn't have to worry about being distracted by anybody as he faced his ultimate rival. Nor did he really have to worry about acting like said ultimate rival. He knew Kudo loved chasing him just as much as he loved being chase by the chibi teenager. If only he could figure out what was wrong about this whole scenario.

Kaito stared harder at the child in front of him and it clicked. Conan Edogawa had no right giving him a bland look of any kind. Bland meant he was bored. And Kaito knew the faux kid would not be bored. Something was wrong with this picture.

That's when he heard the familiar click of the handcuffs and felt the cold metal of them digging into his wrist. "Gotcha for good this time, Kid." Kid stared and the cuffs, linking his wrist to the wrist of another. He followed the arm up and came face to face someone he didn't expect to see at all. At least, not like this.

"Well, looks like you finally got him" Edogawa said---

---in a distinctively female voice.

Kaito turned back to the unexpected visitor, lifted his hand to the face and gave an experimental, half shocked tug.

Yup, that was Kudo alright.

* * *

_Like it, hate it? Push the friendly button and let me know in a review! Lovies!_


End file.
